ft_rp_fated_daysfandomcom-20200213-history
Yami
"Once it has begun it cannot be stopped" A mysterious mage that wanders throughout earthland. Yami is known for appearing around many sites of catastrophes and natural disasters. It is often speculated whether or not he is the cause of these calamities. Appearance A dark and mysterious mage. Yami has the appearance of someone in their late teens. He has black har and eyes and wears a black cape over back armor. He is rather lean and fit with considerable muscles and height. He is ususally seen wearing two large broadswords on his back. one with a light blue hilt, and the other with a crimson red hilt. Yami also seems to wear gauntlets styled after a dragons head on his arms. Personality Not much is known about his personality. Besides Yami generally keeping to himself and appearing sullen and depressed whenever sighted. History /*Insert basic description here*/ Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Lost magic: ' *'Teleportation: This type of magic grants the user the ability to instantly warp in and out of space. Capable of being used to quickly ambush the opponent and warp to distances very far away. there are three requirements to this ability. First the target location must be in the users line of sight for short range teleportaion. Secondly the target location must have been a place previously visited by the user, and a magical seal must have been set there by the user for long distance teleportaion. Thirdly the user must have immense magical power and concentration to use this ability, making it difficult to use in battle. *'Anti-Magic barrier:' Grants the user the ability to negate and nullify all magic within a five meter radius of the user. Any magical attacks and manipulation that enters this barrier will immediately fail and dissipate. the main weakness of this ability is the user is also not capable of using magic. This barrier cannot be broken through by any magical means, but is exhausting on the user. Holder Magic: *'Flamegods Wrath:' A broadsword that allows the user to use powerful flame based Magic attacks. Is capable of mass destruction with a single swing of this mighty blade. The flames produced by this blade are very strong and said to be of the highest class. Said to be able to burn anything. Part of a set of 7 mystical blades. *'Ice Goddeses Envy:' A broadsword that allows the user to use powerful ice based Magic attacks. Is capable of mass destruction with a single swing of this mighty blade. The ice produced by this blade is very durable, and said to be of the highest class. Said to be able to freeze anything. Part of a set of 7 mystical blades. *'Black Dragon Gods armor:' A black suit of armor that is said to make the user invulnerable to most attacks. Reducing the damage taken from attacks considerably. Is also capable of magically forming a set of wings on the user which grants the user flight. Trivia Quotes Template Category:Mage Category:Character